


Fascination

by himamocas



Category: South Park
Genre: Blonde!Craig, Craig loves Tweek so much 2018, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Joke Fic, M/M, Romance, Tweek will cheer his boyfriend up, craig dyes his hair, craig is fascinated at blonde hair, tweek: bih wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himamocas/pseuds/himamocas
Summary: "Craig, why did you dye your hair blonde?"





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke fic i'm sorry

At first, Tweek couldn't recognize the boy standing at the entrance of the school at a distance.

What followed after staring at the blonde for rather a long time was a wink coming from the other who walked towards him at a rather fast pace. Tweek's fight-or-flight instincts left him no choice but to actually  _run_ around the hallways, yelling about some weird fourth grader chasing after him with a look that he knew only Craig would do (and boy let me tell you that it's not the good kind). And it wasn't until he heard Craig's voice that Tweek's heart had slowly calmed down.

However, turning around only made things worse.

Not only was the blonde chasing after him but he was  _impersonating_ his boyfriend! At that point, Tweek couldn't do much but cower away inside a cubicle in the boys' bathroom. Thoughts suddenly flooded into his mind, crashing into his brain like a wave. What did the imposter want with him? Was he too jealous of Craig that he decided to dress up as said person and chase after Tweek? What did they do to Craig anyways? What if Craig had been captured by aliens and the impostor is actually their leader? What if they actually killed him and oh God Tweek couldn't even think of what could have happened to his dear Craig without his heart wanting to burst into pieced and his tears rolling down as he whimpered, hoping that the impostor would definitely not—

"Tweek? Honey?"

Tweek bit his lip. Whether or not Craig was captured by aliens or even worse (he knocked on some wood he found lying near the toilet three times, not caring about the putrid scent coming from it), Tweek will make sure that he will be avenged. No longer will he be the cowardly Tweek Tweak they once knew.

This time, he will fight. For Craig.

He grabbed the wood that lied across him and gripped onto it with both hands, mentally timing when he can finally go out and destroy that bitch.

"Come on, babe. Did you have a nightmare?"

Tweek heaved a sigh.

(1.)

"Did you see something again? Are they aliens?"

He put his right foot across his left.

(2.)

"Or did the gnomes steal your underpants agai—"

"Charge!"

And it was through Tweek's hitting and punching that he realized two things:

1\. It definitely  _was_ Craig Tucker (the fact that he didn't turn back into an alien was more than enough for him to be relieved accompanied with the fact that he had no weapons in hs bag)and;

2\. Blonde definitely does not look good on his boyfriend.

* * *

They had sat in silence in the nurse's office for the first two minutes after Tweek uttered his apologies until said person finally decided to ask, "Craig, why did you dye your hair blonde?"

Craig had glanced at him for a bit, a tiny blush on the bridge of his nose appearing before he looked away. Tweek groaned. He hated it whenever someone would just ignore his question.

And Craig didn't do much but take of his hat and comb the strands of his newly dyed hair. Tweek didn't know how his conservative father had allowed this or what went in Craig's mind when the dye spreaded around his once, natural black hair. Whatever the reason was, it still didn't change the fact that it looked terrible on him.

Tweek wanted to say that it was really terrible and that dyeing his hair blonde was one of the worst things that he could have ever done. But there lied the fear of actually hurting Craig.

He thought. Craig wouldn't do something unless it was for a good reason (yes, even the stupid ones). And while he  _does_ bring up things out of the blue (because Tweek knows all too well that Craig likes boring), they were nothing compared to this.

Craig could pass off as a new student with this kind of change. And while Tweek still thought that dyeing his hair blonde was a bad idea, he couldn't help but admit that, in some way, it was cute. Maybe it's because his hair doesn't match the clothes he'd usually wear. Tweek made a mental note to drag him out for clothes shopping.

It took Craig three minutes. In between those three minutes, he would flinch whenever he'd feel pain coursing through the area around his right eye. Tweek felt even more guilty despite Craig's expressions showing reassurance.

"I have a weird fascination towards blonde hair."

That first caught Tweek's attention. As he watched Craig fiddling with his fingers, he recalled how he'd usually stare at people with blonde hair for an eerily long time. 

He saw Craig's eyes. They were filled with some kind of mirth that he never saw whenever they were together. Craig was happy with him. Tweek knew that all too well. But Tweek couldn't help but think what he lacked that he saw in the others.

Tweek mentally slapped himself. He didn't want to overthink (yet) until Craig was finished with his explanation.

"I mean, it's weird. I don't know why but seeing blonde hair is nice. Like it makes me all happy because..."

"Because?"

Craig looked down. And Tweek couldn't tell whether it was embarrassment or sadness.

"It looks alive. It feels alive. I don't really like my black hair. It feels dead. Empty. And I guess that's how people see me. Dark and all that shit."

Craig's face turned red. Tweek didn't know if he should laugh or even feel sad for him. At the same time, he knew that the former is not a proper way to respond to this.

"I...want to feel alive...at least, even with just knowing and seeing that my hair is blonde. At least I'd feel alive, even for a bit."

Tweek didn't need to think twice afterwards. He slid to the other side and hugged him, a warm smile on his face as he buried his head into his chest. Craig didn't know how to respond to this properly. Instead, he buried his face onto the locks of his blonde hair, inhaling its scent whilst putting all of this into memory.

"Your hair smells nice, unlike mine."

Tweek raised an eyebrow. "Is it because my hair is blonde?"

"...probably."

"Probably?"

He felt Craig shaking his head.

"I understand now. I'm sorry."

Tweek snorted. 

"Don't be. I mean."

He pulled away and took a good look at Craig once again, keeping all of his initial reactions about his hair someplace where his mouth wouldn't find them.

"I mean, right now, you can pass off as a new student. And the teacher wouldn't even notice your absence because you'd be lost in a sea of kids! Unless, of course, you wear your chullo."

"...that's true. And what if people find out?"

Tweek had to be honest, of course.

"Well, they'll laugh. But you're Craig. I know you wouldn't even give a shit about it. Besides, it will pass."

His grip on Tweek had tightened.

"What about you though? Do you think it's weird...?"

Tweek swallowed hard. He couldn't say the truth without Craig's subtle puppy eyes staring at him like that.

"W-Well...it's—"

"The truth, babe. Please."

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to actually not feel guilty about this until he's finished.

"Honestly, I think you look funny and scary at the same time. I mean, you could pass off as one of those motorbiking delinquents you'd see in those big bars at night. But..."

Tweek looked away, ashamed that he's actually saying all of these horrible things to the best boyfriend mankind could ever have. It hurt for him. And it must hurt for Craig to be hearing all this. A part of him wished that this is all just a stupid dream. Tweek wanted to pinch himself. He's just adding even more fuel to the fire by saying all this.

Craig will definitely break up with him. And while Tweek was processing all that he wanted to say, he prepared himself for what will come afterwards. He wouldn't even care if Craig will spit on his hair and give him a bad reputation. It's what he deserved.

"But?"

There was no anger nor sadness in his voice. Instead, there was only curiosity (and maybe some kind of hope?).

"But I think I'll get used to it over time. I guess it's just...all of a sudden. This change is too sudden for me handle. I don't think it's really ugly. I mean, it's cute. Just,"He laughed before continuing. "Find some new clothes to go with that hair, I guess?"

Craig could only hide his face behind his hands.

"This was a mistake."

Tweek could only kiss the side of his head and laugh again.

"Nah. All in all, I think you look perfect."

* * *

The following week, however, Tweek came to school with his hair dyed in black.

 

 


End file.
